


Moon Pride and Others Fall

by Eirenne Saijima (ladypoetess)



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, Major Character Injury, Multi, Polyamory, Trick or Treat 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5063914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladypoetess/pseuds/Eirenne%20Saijima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the blessings of their partners, Usagi and Haruka begin exploring a relationship together, until everything goes wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon Pride and Others Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moon_Blitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Blitz/gifts).



> With thanks to [thedevilchicken](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken) for gracious beta notes.

"Would you like to get ice cream with me, Usako?"

Usagi's manga slipped down enough for her to peer over the top of it at Haruka, who was grinning and leaning on the table between them. She still wasn't quite used to Haruka using the affectionate name for her that Mamoru did. It was true that they had started dating a few weeks ago -- with the blessings of both Mamoru and Michiru -- but it still felt a little odd when the older girl called her Usako.

"My treat." Haruka's grin deepened as Usagi's manga snapped closed and landed on the table as the shorter girl popped up from her chair and rounded the table to link her arm through Haruka's. With a kiss to the top of Usagi's head, Haruka led her out and toward the ice cream shop.

The walk there passed in companionable silence, with the occasional comment on the people and shops they passed, as did the time spent enjoying ice cream. It was during the walk back, after Usagi shyly took Haruka's hand in her own, that everything went wrong. Usagi wasn't paying attention to things around her, wrapped as she was in her own thoughts of how much she loved Mamoru, and how she knew that Haruka loved Michiru in the same way, but how she still got the most fluttery of feelings when Haruka smiled at her or touched her casually.

The sudden roar that erupted from the bushes lining the walk beside them seemed to change the flow of time. Everything was simultaneously going too fast and too slow -- Haruka thrust Usagi behind her and shouted her henshin command, leaving Usagi just landing on her bottom as Sailor Uranus stepped in between her and the too tall, too loud, too sharp foe with far too many legs that was only now ceasing to roar. Usagi stared, dumbfounded, for crucial seconds as Sailor Uranus leaped to attack and was swatted aside to land heavily in the street. The scream of pain from Uranus was the goad that broke Usagi from her shocked stillness.

"Moon Cosmic Power, Make Up!"

As the ribbons and feathers faded, leaving Sailor Moon standing before the foe, the sight of Sailor Uranus, too still by far and bleeding on the pavement, shook her in ways that she never expected. _Oh, Uranus... No. Please don't be dead, please._

A chirping from the communicator on her wrist dragged Sailor Moon's attention away from the still figure of Sailor Uranus in time to dodge the attack from the monster, and the next, and the one after that, barely.

"Sailor Moon, what's happening?! What happened to Sailor Uranus?" The tiny sound of Mercury's voice came from communicator, tense and urgent.

"Help us, Mercury! We were surprised and Sailor Uranus is hurt!" Sailor Moon shrieked back, leaping out of the way of another lunge by the monster with too many legs.

The muffled sound of Michiru swearing came through before the transmission from HQ stopped again.

It was several minutes of attack and dodge, feint and evade while Sailor Moon tried to keep a clear view of Sailor Uranus _and_ avoid finding out firsthand if the foe was as sharp as it looked. When the other senshi arrived, Luna and Artemis ran to Uranus while the others clustered in front of Sailor Moon. Sailor Neptune's quick glance at Sailor Moon was icy, but she kept to her place, as protecting the Princess was still the duty of all senshi.

After the dust and blood had settled and the corpse of the monster had exploded into shimmering motes that floated up and faded away, Sailor Moon sank to her knees on the pavement, looking for Sailor Uranus. Luna was there beside her, reaching a paw up to pat her softly.

"Luna, is she..." Sailor Moon's voice was unsteady.

"No." Sailor Neptune was rising from a crouch near the head of the unconscious woman, her voice ice and her eyes cold fury. "She lives, but barely."

Jupiter stepped forward, reaching to lay a hand on Sailor Neptune's arm, only to be shaken off absently as the sea foam-haired woman advanced on Sailor Moon. Sailor Jupiter exchanged worried looks with the other Inner Senshi but let her go, though they all shadowed her steps.

"This is _your_  fault. If she dies, Sailor Moon, I will hold _you_  responsible. I will never betray my duty as a Sailor Senshi, but if she dies for your actions and inactions, I will never forgive you."

Before Sailor Moon could respond, the other woman was striding away, brushing past the others without seeming to be aware of their presence.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this strikes a good balance of both trick AND treat for you! Something sweet and shippy and something scary, with Haruka/Michiru and Haruka/Usagi, no infidelity, Haruka being injured and a scary monster to face. Happy Trick or Treat!


End file.
